


Eomma don't get hurt.

by Sheeo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, I only used the name of the thing, I'll answer them one day I swear, I'm Sorry, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Tags Are Hard, This wasn't even suppose to be JJP, jjproject, not really a onehsot, will leave you with more questions than answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeo/pseuds/Sheeo
Summary: Yugyeomie is hurtJinyoung gets hurt helping yugyeomThat's it really. . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in the middle-ish of a fanfic I haven't finished (There are like eight fics I haven't finished at the moment) so a quick rundown of what you should know for this to make some sense.
> 
> Yugyeom got hurt in a car accident, like really hurt. not that he won't be able to dance or be in GOT7 again just he'll need Some time to heal. Of course the boys take care of him but Eomma Jinyoung does all the Eomma stuff which is fine for the most part but then someting happens and Appa needs to step up to the plate.
> 
> So yeah this is actually from a fanfic based around yugyeom called I'm a Dancer Damn it! but like I said it's not ready and I don't know if it ever will be or if it's worth it to continue to try and figure it out but I love this little JJP personally. not super lovely or fluffy because JJP isn't together (yet) at the time in this fic. 
> 
> One last thing, I did way to much research medically for the fic this goes with so I know for a fact the diagnoses and treatment is not right but let's just go with it ok?

GOT7 has been on semi hiatus only working interviews, MC jigs, radio shows, but no music promotions while their maknae heals from his brush with death. It's almost been a blessing in disguise  being able to rest more, They are still preparing for their inevitable comeback but the chance to spend more time with each other (Without work involved), their friends and family is to good to deny.

 

YUGYEOM POV:

After the first month he tries to take his first shower and not even three minutes in he realizes he won’t make it standing on his feet this long. Luckily, despite his embarrassment, Jinyoung was in the room and the curtain wasn’t pulled, despite his protest that the floor will get wet.

“Hyung,” was all he was able to say before his knee gave out putting all his weight on his more broken leg. He closes his eyes wincing at the pain and it takes everything in him to merely grunt and not scream in pain as he falls waiting for the impact that’ll definitely not be good for his back which had been hurting him that day. He hears a thud, much lighter than he expected and he stopped falling and went much slower until he hit tub bottom with relatively no more pain than he was in before. The water shut off and he can just barely hear Jinyoung’s erratic breathing over his own heart thumping in his ears. They sat there a minute breathe near hyperventilation from adrenaline, fear, and in his case pain. Then Jinyoung goes into eomma overdrive.

“Are you ok?” _i guess._ “ Is anything broken or worse?” _How am I supposed to know. “What hurts?” everything. “_ I knew we shoulda waited, Are you ok-”

_for the love of-_ “Hyung,” he hissed sounding pained and irritated. Jinyoung got the message and they sat there in silence for a minute. After a while the pain lessened  and evened out to a bearable amount and he opened his eyes. Jinyoung, who sitting on the edge of the bathtub, let out a sigh of relief and got up. It may have been his imagination but did Jinyoung look in pain? He started going through the medicine cabinet, stops and curses.

“Where are your pain pills,” _for me or for you?_ “I think they’re in the kitchen,” He answers out loud. Another curse followed by “Don’t you dare move,” before he’s gone.

 

JINYOUNG POV:

Jinyoung had slipped and hit his shin on the tub rim in his haste to catch Yugyeom from falling, now as he searched for his pain pills, which it was time for anyway, it took everything in him not to focus on the _I told you So_! Plaguing his mind. They weren’t in the cabinet. The cabinet designed specifically for holding medicines.

“Where are your pain pills,” Jinyoung asked sounding as detached as he could in this situation.

“I think they’re in the kitchen,”   _well fuck_ , now he had to pass everyone who was sure to be hovering in the living room, and what was that he heard in the maknae voice? Amusement?

“Don’t you dare move,” He replied instead as he forced all of the pain away, it actually wasn’t that bad if he didn’t move, and shuffled out the door. Once on the other side of the door he forced himself to cease all semblance of limping or looking in pain, his pain threshold was actually quite high so It wasn’t hard. Four sets of eyes instantly shifted to his from whatever they were pretending to look at before and then morphed into various forms of concern and confusion. Jinyoung Ignored them all and hurried as quickly and non obvious as his body would currently allow into the kitchen. As he found the pills sitting on the counter he grabbed them cursing whoever hadn’t put them back in the cabinet. As he turned to leave he wasn’t in the least bit surprised to see JB standing there, in his way, looking at his shirt? Jinyoung looked down at his button up and realized probably for the first time that it was soaking wet. _Oh._ was all he could think. He looked back at JB who was now looking at him as if demanding an answer he gulped and called on his anger to mask his pain. He thrust the pills at JB’s chest, this was kinda his fault, he was the strongest advocate to allow Yugyeom a shower instead of a bath.

“In lieu of I told you so here, you finish. I suggest pain pills before you try to get any movement out of him and I would hurry before he tries to get out by himself,” He tried to sound like his sarcastic snarky self but couldn’t help feeling like he didn’t really pull it off. After a minute JB rolled his eyes and left in the direction of the bathroom. Jinyoung ignored him and the looks from the others as he walked into the maknae’s room. He jumped, very painfully, when he shut the door and turned to find BamBam staring at him from his bed. He ignored  he concerned look and the raised eyebrow and went into his room, not caring that he limped slightly, shut the door and pulled the curtain over the glass panels. It was rare for jinyoung to close himself off like that, in fact he had made a point of how much supervision the maknaes needed. He stripped out of his jeans agonizingly slow, and just agonizing in general and replaced them with loose shorts that didn’t even reach his red and angry shin that he could tell was going to get worse.

 

JAEBUM POV:

JB managed to get the maknae out of the bathroom with the help of Jackson, after he was fully dressed of course, he was already tomato red and upset that jinyoung wasn’t the one who came back in, and set him on the couch per his request and denial of, 'I’m not tired'. He then proceeded to walk semi storm into the maknae room to give Jinyoung a piece of his mind. Upon entering he saw BamBam apprehensively standing in front of jinyoung’s door, the curtains closed.

“What happened,” JB questioned irritation evident in his voice. Bambam jumped obviously not having heard him come in, and backed up until he fell onto his own bed.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, he just stormed in here and closed himself in. He turned the light out about a minute ago,” BamBam informed him. JB narrowed his eyes. Well if that’s the game jinyoung wanted to play fine, two can play at that game. JB turned and walked out without another word.

________

 

The next day their only schedule was a Dance practice to learn some new choreography later in the day so JB figured he’d sleep in a bit and treat it like a free day. Youngjae had already left for an extra vocal lesson he had requested so JB stretched out across the whole bed by himself, that is until someone started shaking him.

“Hyung,” they called. What could they possibly need this early in the morning. JB decided to ignore them rolling away from the offensive hand.

“Hyung I think something’s wrong with Jinyoung hyung,” at that all traces of sleepiness evaporate. He sits bolt right and stares at BamBam who has backed up a considerable amount.

“What’s wrong with him,” He asked instead of questioning why the boy seems so afraid of him lately. BamBam can’t even meet his eye as he answers,

“I went to go see if maybe he was feeling better since he didn't really talk to me last night but he didn’t answer when I knocked and when I opened the door his leg- well he was kinda limping yesterday so I should've figured but it was like blue and purple and-” JB couldn’t wait to hear the end of this long winded borderline rambling explanation so he simply got up to go see himself. He shuffled out his room and past the maknae in the living room who looked at him (With bambam hot on his tail like a lost puppy) in confusion. JB didn’t even greet him as he entered his room and then jinyoung’s through that. Jinyoung may have been asleep but there was nothing restful about it. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his Duvet tossed on the floor as a sheet tangled up with his body as if he tossed and turned all night. Jinyoung didn’t toss and turn in his sleep. Peeking out from under the sheet was jinyoung’s leg covered in a sickening purple bruise as BamBam had described. JB crouched down next to jinyoung’s mattress not sure what he should do. Not quite knowing what possessed him to he gingerly touched jinyoung’s leg. Jinyoung Sat bolt right up in bed with a cry of pain almost simultaneous with BamBam’s squawk probably in surprise. JB was just as startled as the other two but was better at hiding it. Yeah they needed to go to the hospital.

 

JINYOUNG POV:

Well it’s a fracture alright a stress fracture, tibial.” Yugyeom’s doctor explained. After she said fracture jinyoung’s head hit the observation mat with a groan. It took everything he had not to curse aloud. “There is a way brighter side here, a stress fracture isn’t even really a fracture and can only take a week or two to fully recover from you might need crutches for your daily activities but--”

“Do I have to?” Jinyoung asked cutting her off.

“Jinyoung,” JB warned sounding quite angry but jinyoung ignored him eyes fixed pleadingly at the doctor. She sighed.

“No, you don’t have to it’s just a recommendation. But,” She continued when he visibly looked relieved. “If you don’t take them I need you to rest off of that foot for three days and no dancing or other physical activities for a week. That is not a recommendation.” She looked at JB for some kind of conformation and must have liked what she saw. Jinyoung couldn’t be sure, he still wouldn’t look at him.

“Alright This should help with the pain and the swelling and I’ll see you back here in three days,” She said. _Wait what?_ Jinyoung thought but before he could protest aloud Jb answered for him.

“He’ll be here.” There was no wiggle room in that statement, it was as much a promise as it was an order and jinyoung could only sigh. As they got up to leave JB snaked his hand around jinyoung’s waist to support him and jinyoung could not look at the doctor knowing he had turned bright pink at the least.

______

 

The elevator was still out of order unbelievably. Just as jinyoung resigned himself to struggling up three flights of apartment stairs, which felt more like six flights on a good day JB bent down with his back towards him,

“Get on,” he ordered. Jinyoung scoffed. He couldn’t be serious. “Seriously, I don’t feel like waiting twenty years for you to trudge up the stairs, besides that’s not good for your leg pabo. On. Now,” Jinyoung wasn’t giving up he wasn’t obeying someone who had the nerve to call him stupid. His leg just happened to hurt in that moment and he wanted to recover faster so as to not be babied or seen as weak. He was the eomma, eomma do not get hurt. So reluctantly he climbed on. What he didn’t expect was the wave of exhaustion that hit him moments later. With all the emotions and physical stress his body was under in the last twelve hours it was a wonder he had made it this long. He instantly understood why yugyeom sleep so often lately. Somewhere between JB’s first few steps and the front door of the dorm Jinyoung had drifted into a far more restful sleep than he had during the night.

 

JAEBUM POV:

JB had felt that Jinyoung had fallen asleep so as he opened the door he prayed that the members where at dance practice like they were suppose to be and yugyeom would be in his room, or at the very least quiet. Instead he was met with four huddling figures descending on him like vultures.

“Hyung! Is he alright what happened?” BamBam asked at a volume much louder than what JB had been hoping for. “Jeez bam be quiet can’t you see he’s sleeping,” Mark chastised before Jb had to that shut bambam up but they still continued to stand there hovering to close for JB to-

“Move,” he said quietly and evenly in an attempt not to wake Jinyoungie. They wordlessly complied, realizing they had boxed him in, The proceeded towards the maknae room, Jackson opened the door for him, yugyeom was asleep on his own bed something JB was grateful for, and then mark opened the door to jinyoung’s room JB laid him down as softly as he could as bam pulled back and tucked him into his covers youngjae quickly left and returned with a pillow which he carefully placed under jinyoung’s purple leg. Through all of this he didn’t wake up. JB carded a hand through his hair and ignoring all the eyes on him, placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to the sleeping boy before getting up and leading the assembly back into the living room. They sat in silence for a moment and they were obviously waiting for him to speak, and everyone but bambam, explain.

“We are gonna need to step up taking care of yugyeom,” He finally started. They looked at him confused for a second. “Jinyoung does 90% of it and apparently he got hurt yesterday helping him in the shower.” if it was possible the room’s silence became deafening. He figured everyone was holding their breaths and he didn’t mean to drag it out he just knew they were gonna overreact when he told them what the doctor said.

“He was a tibial stress fracture,” Youngjae audibly gasped but everyone’s reactions were more or less what he expected. “It’s not that bad, I know the words tibial and fracture are scary especially right now but the key word is stress, It’s like a ghost fracture or a pre fracture, point is he needs three days of serious rest and nothing else and then after a week or two for sure he should be fine,” He said noting their skepticism. “At Least that’s what yugyeom’s doctor said,” He finished.

“You met with yugyeom’s doctor?” BamBam asked. “Yeah and he needs to see her again in three days,” Everyone nodded storing the information. After a second mark jumped up.

“Well I’ll go cook something so they both have something to eat when they wake up,” He said. Everyone looked at him concerned and confused. “What? Just because I don’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t- well ok I really can’t but I have been practicing and it’s not like I’ve ever burned the kitchen down.” His words were less than reassuring.

“How about I cook hyung? You like my cooking right,” BamBam offered delicately. Everyone except mark nodded. Yes, let the son of the restaurant owner do the cooking. Mark rolled his eyes but made no further protest as Bam made his way into the kitchen to get started.

“I guess I’ll just clean up a bit then,” He said heading off. Youngjae looked as if he just realized something.

“Oh I’ll do the laundry, Jinyoung hyung said he was going to do it and if it’s not done it’ll probably drive him crazy,” He muttered as he went off probably to collect the laundry. JB stared at Jackson who sat unmoving, sprawled out on the floor.

“What do you plan to do to contribute,” JB asked. Jackson looked incredulous.

“Are you serious? I’m the mood-maker, I’m here to keep yugyeom and now jinyoung’s spirits up while they are incapacitated and maybe I’ll sprinkle some of my good will towards you guys. But since my main chargers are asleep I too shall take some much needed rest,” Jackson stated. JB was too tired to argue with him. After a second Jackson’s phone buzzed and a second later he let out a signature hyena laugh sitting up. JB raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Looks like one of my charges is in need of my assistance,” He said bounding away into the maknae room. JB sighed leaning his head back on the couch a second before getting up and heading after Jackson. He really hoped the charge he had been referring to wasn’t Jinyoung because JB could really use a nap right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How confused where you? How horrible was it? You can tell me if it sucked I won't get mad.
> 
> It sucked didn't it. . . 
> 
> Oh yeah side note: I don't believe in anything other than original roommates because the thought of Markson not sharing a room hurts my heart so yeah all my fics will be markson and 2jae as roommates unless the story calls for a change.


End file.
